disneylandparkfandomcom-20200213-history
Disney's Dreams of Fantasy Parade
Disney's Dreams of Fantasy Parade, at Disneyland Montreal. is the current daytime parade at Disneyland Montréal which premiered on June, 8, 2030 as part of the Magical of Dreams, celebrating the 5th anniversary of Disneyland Montréal. This parade replaced the former Disney On Parade which had been running since the park opened in 2025. which ran until early 2011, at which point it was replaced by Flights of Fantasy Parade. In June 2035, Disneyland Montreal will be celebrating its 10th anniversary. It is confirmed that Disney On Parade would be replaced by a new parade called Funilation Parade on June 12, 2035. In April 2008, Steve Davison, the creator of Jubilation! in Tokyo Disneyland, mentions that he is currently working on a parade for Disneyland Montreal 10th anniversary. Development A line of themed “storybook” will follow, each with its own exciting musical soundtrack and colorful cast of performers. Each storybook will feature the characters, story and music of a favorite Disney film. Parade Unit *'Music to Dreams': The parade opens with Tin Soldier and Ballerina from Fantasia 2000 is top a Dumbo with Bumble Boogie from Melody Time sitting on top of it with the Dumbo and Make Mine Music station as the backdrop of the unit. This looks similar to the Opening Unit from Disneyland Park's former daytime parade Walt Disney's Parade of Dreams, Other characters featured in this unit include The Three Little Pigs, Br'er Rabbit, Br'er Fox, Br'er Bear, Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, Eeyore, Peter, Sasha the Bird, Sonia the Duck, Ivan the Cat, The Little Gauchito, Burrito, Bongo the Bear and the Seven Dwarfs lead the float. *'Dreams of Enchantment': Based on the 2013 Academy Award-winning hit animated film Frozen. Anna and Elsa dance and an Audio-Animatronic Sven entertain the crowd as well Snow, Fairy Ice and Frost dancers perform around the unit. This looks similar to the Beauty and the Beast Unit from Disneyland Park's former daytime parade Walt Disney's Parade of Dreams. Other characters include Olaf and Kristoff. *'Dreams of Laughter': Based on the 1940 animated film Pinocchio. The float features Pinocchio and toys from Geppetto's workshop and Stromboli's Puppets dance around four Russian puppet, and a performer in a Wind-Up bringing up the rear. During the show stop, four bungee-jumping Ballerina puppet rise into the air to perform tricks similar to its unit from Hong Kong Disneyland's daytime parade Flights of Fantasy Parade, and The performers' costumes are the original Pinocchio Unit costumes from Disneyland Park's and Disneyland Park (Paris)'s former daytime parade Walt Disney's Parade of Dreams and Disney Once Upon a Dream Parade. Other characters include Jiminy Cricket, Geppetto’s & Honest John and Gideon. *'Dreams of Imagination': Based on the 1951 animated film Alice in Wonderland. It carries a live-action Alice. A giant animatronic Caterpillar sits on the back of the unit atop a mushroom, and music from the masterpiece itself: "Unbirthday song and joyful Mad tea Party music too!" The Queen of Hearts and White Rabbit entertain the crowd, while Tweedle Dee and Dum are pushing stylized tea cups, a pair of four Royal Marching Cards, and four 'jumping' flowers entertain the crowd, On of the unit are four butterfly performers. During the show stop, the "mushroom" part of the unit raises up and the butterfly perform an amazing Female Flying Trapeze Troupe act, The performers' costumes are the original The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Unit and Disney Fairies Unit from Hong Kong Disneyland's former daytime parade Flights of Fantasy Parade. *'Dreams of Another World': Based on the 1989 animated film The Little Mermaid and 2016 Disney and Pixar film Finding Dory. Ariel proudly presents his Under the Sea. He Floating Fountain. This unit also features Audio-Animatronics Sebastian and Flounder, which is formed of Fish dancers and Octopus while Nemo and Marlin lurk around. Paracanthurus dancers perform During the show stop, Hank seven-legged octopus rises into the air. This looks similar to the The Little Mermaid Unit and Jumpin' Jungle Jam Unit from Disneyland Park's and Hong Kong Disneyland's former daytime parade Walt Disney's Parade of Dreams and Flights of Fantasy Parade. Other characters include Scuttle, King Triton, Max, Ursula and Prince Eric. *'Dreams of Infinity': Based on the Disney and Pixar film Toy Story. The larger float features Woody the Parade with Buzz Lightyear, Slinky Dog on a float similar to the Toy Story float of Pixar Play Parade. and deliver the greatest. Also on the float, Woody sits in a different side and includes the Troikas. *'Dreams of Adventure': Based on the 1994 animated film The Lion King. Young Simba atop Pride Rock with Zazu, Pumba sleeping in a hammock, a live-action Timon, Rafiki and Young Nala. Various costumed animal dancers surround the unit, such as a tiger, panther, antelope, chimpanzee, cheetah, leopard, and a life-sized rhinoceros along with walking stilt performers dressed as a stylized zebra and giraffe. On the back of the unit are two Bird performers. During the show stop, the "tree" part of the unit raises up and the Birds perform an amazing Spanish Web routine. This looks similar to the The Lion King Unit from Disneyland Park's former daytime parade Walt Disney's Parade of Dreams. *'Dreams of Happily Ever After': The great Disney storybook will close with a flourish with Mickey and Minnie as Disney Castle with other Disney royalty, including with other Cinderella from Cinderella, Belle from Beauty and the Beast, Aurora from Sleeping Beauty, Jasmine from Aladdin, Tiana from The Princess and the Frog and Rapunzel from Tangled. as well as Suits of Armor, from the 1990 animated short film. The Prince and the Pauper. Attendants Chip 'n' Dale, Roger Rabbit, Goofy, Pluto, and Donald also perform on and around this unit along with the Jaq and Gus entertaining guests. Parade Stop Song- "Strangers like Me" from Walt Disney's Tarzan performed by Pentatonix Dancers dance with gold ribbons, Acrobats performs on all floats (except Frozen unit), where the dancers dance with gold Snow Show facts * Show length: Approximately 35 minutes with three show stops * Theme song: "Dreams of Fantasy" * Show Stop Song: An upbeat version of "Strangers like Me" from Walt Disney's Tarzan, composed by Phil Collins and performed by Pentatonix * Other Songs Featured: **'OPENING UNIT:' ***''"Whistle While You Work"'' / "Winnie the Pooh" / "When I See an Elephant Fly" / "Bumble Boogie" / "Everybody's Got a Laughing Place" / "Piano Concerto No. 2, Allegro, Opus 102" / "Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah" **'FROZEN UNIT:' ***''"Do You Want to Build a Snowman?" / "Let it Go" / "In Summer" / "For the First Time in Forever"'' **'PINOCCHIO UNIT:' ***''"I've Got No Strings" / "Hi-Diddle-Dee-Dee (An Actor's Life for Me)" / "Clock Sequence" / "Little Wooden Head" / "When You Wish Upon A Star"'' **'ALICE IN WONDERLAND UNIT:' ***''"I'm Late" / "The Unbirthday Song" / "Alice in Wonderland" / "March of the Cards" / "How Do You Do and Shake Hands" / "March of the Cards" (reprise)'' **'THE LITTLE MERMAID AND FINDING DORY UNIT:' ***''"Fanfare" / "Kiss the Girl" / "Part of that World" / "Under the Sea" / "Fireworks" / "Tour of the Kingdom" / "Finding Dory (Main Title)" / "Hank" / "Beyond the Sea"'' **'TOY STORY UNIT:' ***''"You've Got a Friend in Me" / "Strange Things" / "I Will Go Sailing No More" / "Zurg's Planet" / "Infinity and Beyond" / "Woody's Roundup" / "We Belong Together"'' **'LION KING UNIT:' ***''"Circle of Life" / "Can You Feel the Love Tonight" / "I Just Can't Wait To Be King" / "Kings of the Past" / "Hakuna-Matata" / "The Rightful King"'' **'FINALE UNIT:' ***''"A Whole New World"'' / "Once Upon a Dream" / "A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes" / "Beauty and the Beast" / "I See the Light" / "Ma Belle Evangeline" / "Mickey Mouse Club March" / "Bella Notte" * Pre-Parade/Grand Marshal Song: "Journey to Imagination" from Mickey and the Magical Map. * Show Times and Information: Generally 1:30pm (Storybookland to Downtown Village). On hotter days, there are times where there will be only two show stops and reduced choreography. Gallery Dreams_of_Fantasy_Parade_Opening.jpg|Concept Art for Opening Unit Dreams_of_Fantasy_Parade_Frozen.jpg|Concept Art for Frozen Unit Dreams_of_Fantasy_Parade_Pinocchio.jpg|Concept Art for Pinocchio Unit Dreams_of_Fantasy_Parade_Alice_in_Wonderland.jpg|Concept Art for Alice in Wonderland Unit Dreams_of_Fantasy_Parade_The_Little_Mermaids_and_Finding_Dory.jpg|Concept Art for The Little Mermaids and Finding Dory Unit Dreams_of_Fantasy_Parade_Toy_Story.jpg|Concept Art for Toy Story Unit Dreams_of_Fantasy_Parade_The_Lion_King.jpg|Concept Art for The Lion King Unit Dreams_of_Fantasy_Parade_Finale.jpg|Concept Art for Finale Unit See also * Jubilation! * Flights of Fantasy Parade * Walt Disney's Parade of Dreams * Disney's Once Upon a Dream Parade Fun Facts about the Parade *Each float has a Storybook on similar to the Disneyland Park (Paris)'s former daytime parade Disney Once Upon a Dream Parade. *The original (June, 2030) opening recording was voiced by award-winning actress America Ferrera. *The parade's theme song "Universal Re-BOOOOOOOORN!" from Universal Studios Japan 15th Anniversary. The parade version has slightly different lyrics and is performed by an ensemble. *The theme for the Show Stops theme song "Strangers like Me" from Tarzan was written by Phil Collins. *There was a similarly titled parade at Hong Kong Disneyland called Flights of Fantasy Parade and ran from 2011. While they had similar names, both parades had a different soundtrack and theme *The original show stop was about three minutes long. It was cut down to two-and-a-half minutes for pacing. the full version was retained for use on the weekends during park opening rope drop. *During the two-and-a-half minute show stop, characters from each float wave golden banners (the Frozen unit uses golden snow and the The Little Mermaid and Finding Dory unit uses fish kites). Some floats also have acrobats, including, Pinocchio float, Alice in Wonderland float, The Little Mermaid and Finding Dory float and The Lion King float, that perform during the show stop. Template:Disneyland Montréal Template:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Template:Fantasia Template:Dumbo Template:Saludos Amigos/The Three Caballeros Template:Make Mine Music Template:Song of the South Template:Fun and Fancy Free Template:Melody Time Template:Winnie the Pooh Template:Frozen Template:Pinocchio Template:Alice in Wonderland Template:The Little Mermaid Template:Finding Nemo Template:Toy Story Template:The Lion King Template:Cinderella Template:Sleeping Beauty Template:Beauty and the Beast Template:Aladdin Template:The Princess and the Frog Template:Tangled Category:Walt Disney Parks and Resorts parades Category:Disneyland Montréal attractions Category:Disneyland Montréal entertainment Category:Tarzan Category:Silly Symphonies Category:Fantasia 2000 Category:Melody Time Category:Dumbo Category:Song of the South Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Category:Winnie the Pooh Category:Make Mine Music Category:Fun and Fancy Free Category:The Three Caballeros Category:Frozen Category:Pinocchio Category:Alice in Wonderland Category:The Little Mermaid Category:Finding Dory Category:Toy Story Category:The Lion King Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit Category:Cinderella Category:Beauty and the Beast Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:Aladdin Category:The Princess and the Frog Category:Tangled Category:The Prince and the Pauper Category:Disneyland Montréal Park